


they call me heartbreaker

by notthebigspoon



Series: welcome to the new age [1]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce Harper is a brat, spoiled and self indulgent and always given his way. He says what he wants to people and shows no respect for anyone. These are things that Javi doesn’t like. These are things that he doesn’t tolerate from his own teammates, his own pets. He’s certainly not going to tolerate it coming from some jumped up rookie.</p><p>Title taken from Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they call me heartbreaker

His ass is bright red and there’s welts along his thighs. There’s a gorgeous bruise blooming on his cheekbone and his blue eyes are still bright with tears. The harsh sobs, muffled by the ball gag in his mouth, have subsided into occasional sniffles and hiccups. The handcuffs on his wrists rattle with each shudder of his body. Javi meets his eyes, watches him impassively before turning his attention back to his book, flipping another page. He doesn’t deserve Javi’s attention, not yet.

Bryce Harper is a brat, spoiled and self indulgent and always given his way. He says what he wants to people and shows no respect for anyone. These are things that Javi doesn’t like. These are things that he doesn’t tolerate from his own teammates, his own pets. He’s certainly not going to tolerate it coming from some jumped up rookie. It’d only taken one smartass remark and Javi was dragging Harper out of the bar and to his apartment around the corner.

He’d struggled, shoving and cursing at Javi, but one slap across the face and he was in his place, it’d been so easy from there. Putting him down on his knees, gagging him, spanking him, whipping him. It’d all been so easy and he’d cried and screamed so beautifully and if he weren’t such a little shit, Javi might actually want to keep him. The thought makes him mark his page in his book and put it aside.

Harper shudders when Javi’s fingertips skim along his cheek, tracing the lines of the bruise. Javi leans over the edge of his chair, tips his head and smiles, laughs at the way that the kid shudders when Javi traces the tip of his finger up his cock. He reaches out, unfastens the gag and watches those big blue eyes. He asks, quietly, if Harper has learned his lesson. His only answer is renewed sobbing and rapid nods.

“Good boy.” Javi says softly. “Good behavior should be rewarded. Tell me... do you want me to touch you?”

“I...”

Javi smiles, presses his thumb into the bruise on Harper’s cheek. “Speak properly, pet. Do you want me to touch you?”

“Y-yes. _Please_.” Harper sobs, body shaking with it. “Please, I’ll be good, please.”

He is, he’s a very good boy, climbing up into Javi’s lap when ordered to. His still shackled wrists go behind Javi’s neck, chokes and moans, rides Javi’s fingers and begs Javi to fuck him. Javi sits back, grips his hips and guides him up and down his cock, purring to him that he’s a good boy, he’s being such a good boy. The mix of sobs and moans are the hottest thing that Javi has ever heard and he rethinks it again. He really might have to keep this one.

When he pins Harper down into his lap, grinding up against him and coming in his ass, the kid comes against his chest without his dick ever having been touched, kissing Javi hungrily. Javi smiles against his lips, running his hands up and down the muscled sides, resting their foreheads together. Harper is panting against his mouth and when Javi pushes him back, he looks terrified, shaking his hard.

“No, please, I... I’llbegoodIpromisedon’tmakemeleave.”

He pushes the boy’s arms up, undoes the cuffs and tosses them aside, massaging his wrists and kissing the base of his neck. “Bedroom’s at the end of the hall. Go take a shower, wait for me in the bed. If you really are a good boy... well, you’ll get your reward.”

Harper moves down the hall on unsteady legs, chancing a handful of glances at Javi before disappearing into the bedroom. Javi smiles, licks his lips and stretches, running through a mental inventory of the toys he owns. He’s going to put Harper through the paces. If he can take it... well, Javi might finally have found a pet to replace Trout.


End file.
